The Threat Remains
} |name=The Threat Remains |icon=Ico Quest.png |image= |px= |location= Hinterlands |start= Haven Chantry |end= |rewards= |previous= The Wrath of Heaven |next= In Hushed Whispers Champions of the Just |qcat= |related= }} The Threat Remains is a main quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition After the Prologue mission, The Wrath of Heaven, is completed the The Inquisitor will awaken in a room in Haven, where a young Elven girl bringing medical supplies will walk in. After apologizing profusely she will explain that Cassandra Pentaghast wanted to be made aware of when the Inquisitor woke up and will immediately run off. Walkthrough Three Days Later On the desk is a note containing the Codex Entry: Patient Observations (Day One) which can be read for XP. If the player has bought either the Dragon Age: Inquisition Deluxe Edition or Inquisitor's Edition, the bonus content will be in a chest nearby. Additionally it will also prove wise to look through the box of supplies that the elf dropped as it contains some healing items. Outside, a large crowd of people ranging from soldiers to village peasants and Chantry members will obstruct most paths, save for one leading to the Haven Chantry. None of the merchants will be willing to do business and will instead inform the Inquisitor that Cassandra wishes to speak with them, but behind the first building to the left is a basket with loot, and behind the cottage to the right is a chest. Elfroot grows behind the buildings here as well. Past the crowd and up the stairs, you can loot a sack next to the Singing Maiden, another sack and a chest among the tents in front of the Chantry, and a basket to the left beyond the Chantry entrance. If you head to the right of the Chantry, you can bypass the crowd blocking the stairs and gain access to a group of cottages. One has a chest and a note with a Codex entry, and in another is a book with another entry. Inside the Chantry, there are more Codex entries: two in the main hall (a book and a scroll), one in a side bedroom off to the right, and another in a room on the left. Lootable containers include one basket at the end of the main hall to the right and another down the stairs off the anteroom to the left. Continue along this passage to find two more Codex entries, an unlockable door with three more books and a small chest, and a small jail area. There's a chest and a Codex entry here, and another small chest inside one cell and a letter inside another. Inside the Chantry Cassandra along with her friend Leliana will be arguing with a grand chancellor of the chantry named Roderick. Apparently Cassandra has been going around telling people that the Inquisitor is the herald of Andraste, taking his timely arrival to close The Breach and more importantly the mark on his hand that connects him to it has proof of his status. The Inquisitor can agree to her assessment for slight approval from Cassandra or dismiss it for negative approval, but either way Roderick denounces the Inquisitor and the new Inquisition that Cassandra has formed on Divine Justinia V's final orders. The title "Dragon Age Inquisition" appears on a blank screen as the prologue comes to a close. Rebirth of the Inquisition After the cut-scene the Inquisitor can explore Haven, or go to the Chantry once more to advance the story. Here, Cassandra reintroduces them to Cullen, commander of the Inquisition's Forces, Josephine, its ambassador and overseer of Connections, and Leliana, the spymaster and purveyor of Secrets. Cassandra surmises that the Herald's Mark needs more power to close the Breach. Leliana states that the help of the Rebel mages, as suggested by Leliana, to boost the power of the mark or the Templar Order, as suggested by Cullen, to suppress the Breach's output and weaken it to a state that the Inquisitor can close, before Leliana cuts him stating it is "pure speculation." Regardless, Josephine notes that the Chantry has denounced the Inquisition and specifically the Herald of Andraste. As such, they lack the political power to approach either group for help. Leliana suggests visiting Mother Giselle, a Mother operating in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe, to begin laying the groundwork for approaching the remaining members of the Chantry. The Inquisitor must go there and relieve the refugees chafing under the reignited Mage-Templar War and prevent anything bad happening to Giselle. The War Table In order to unlock the Hinterlands the Inquisitor must learn how to issue mission directives from the War Table. A few options are available, but "Scouting the Hinterlands" requires the 1 point of Power the Inquisition currently has. Sending in Leliana's scouts is the only option, and it unlocks the Hinterlands for exploration. Feel free to explore the miscellaneous missions and determine the best Advisor to send on these missions while the Inquisitor explores the new region. When done, bring up the Hinterlands on the World Map and travel there, bringing Cassandra, Varric, and Solas along for the ride. The Hinterlands Arriving at the camp, Harding will brief the Inquisitor on Mother Giselle, as well as Dennet, Redcliffe's old horsemaster. Following the path down the hill from the camp, the Inquisitor will have to clear the area of the two warring factions: Mages, consisting of a Spellbinder and some sellswords; and the Templars who show up after. Both groups have four members, and the Templars have a Templar Defender and two Archers. Take down the ranged fighters with Winter's Grasp and Long Shot while Cassandra draws the ire of the melee fighters. Don't be shy about using Healing Potions, as you can restock them by returning to the camp after the battle. With the Crossroads secure, Mother Giselle will talk to you. She will state that many of the clerics are simply grandstanding when they denounce the Inquisition, and that others are simply going along with it. She suggests to go to Val Royeaux and face their accusations head-on. While it will not win their support immediately, she states that all the Inquisitor has to do is to make even a few of them doubt their unanimous assertion, to weaken their unified voice against the Inquisitor and peel support away from the grandstanders. Explore the Hinterlands, completing quests and acquiring another 4 Power, which is required to secure entry into Val Royeaux. The easiest way to do this is to follow Harding's suggestion and make your way to Dennet, at the Redcliffe Farms in the northwest of the map, avoiding the fighting as best you can and establishing new camps along the way to rest and resupply. Talking to Dennet will secure your first mount, a Ferelden Forder. Val Royeaux Head back to the War Table and unlock Val Royeaux using 4 Power, much like how you unlocked the Hinterlands. Once there, an Inquisition soldier will tell you that the Templars are waiting for you on the other side of the market. After you are accosted by Revered Mother Hevara, Lord Seeker Lucius appears, taunting the Chantry and the Inquisition after his thug knocks her out. He dismisses any idea of allying with the Inquisition against the Breach and withdraws all Templar forces from Val Royeaux, leaving it virtually defenseless. When you regain control, you'll be able to explore Val Royeaux and interact with merchants. Additionally you'll be met by the rebel mage leader Fiona just before you leave, and she invites you to Redcliffe Castle to form an alliance. Rewards *+400 Influence for completing the quest *+2 Power for completing the quest *Access to the recruitment quests for Sera, Vivienne, Blackwall, and Iron Bull Result *The new Inquisition is formed to close the Breach *Giselle joins the Inquisition *The Templars withdraw from Val Royeaux and garrison in Therinfal Redoubt *The Mages approach the Inquisition, inviting them to come to Redcliffe *The Hinterlands and Val Royeaux become available for exploration Other Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests